The new adventure!
by Thashira
Summary: ne kleine Spinnerei von zwei VH-Verrückten... XD Entstand in Zusammenarbeit mit Resi aka. Lynn :) Lest am besten selber.. g


**Vorwort:**

**Tashira: **Joah... Kap. 1 von unserer Schrott-FF' äh... viel spass wünsch

**Lynn: **sich tash nur anschliessen kann

**Kapitel 1**

Gabriel Van Helsing, ein eher düsterer, dennoch gut aussehender Zeitgenosse, stiefelte in dieser kalten, klaren Nacht durch den Schnee. Er befand sich irgendwo im Nichts Schottlands und war gerade auf dem Weg zum Schloss des Königs von Glasgow. Sein treuer Begleiter Carl wich ihm bei keinem Schritt von der Seite. Doch war es nicht er, der Van Helsing beschützen wollte, sondern eher derjenige, der beschützt werden musste. Er wuselte hinter Van Helsing her; darauf bedacht, ihm nicht auf die Füße zu treten und noch dazu die schwere Last des Stoffsackes, den er auf seinem Rücken trug, zu ertragen und nicht zu stürzen.  
In dem Sack befanden sich Van Helsing's übliche Utensilien: eine Armbrust, mehrere Dolche und noch andere Waffen gegen die unheimlichen Geschöpfe, die ihm und Van Helsing während ihren Abenteuern über den Weg liefen.

„Wie lange dauert es denn noch, bis wir da sind?", murrte Carl.

„Nicht mehr so lange, wie es auch schon gedauert hat!", gab Van Helsing zurück. Er hatte das ewige Gequatsche des Mönches inzwischen satt.

„Und jetzt hör auf zu jammern... davon bekomme ich nur Kopfschmerzen!"

„Ihr seid es ja nicht, der die ganze Zeit diesen Sack mittragen muss...", murmelte Carl, wobei er für kurze Zeit nicht auf seine Füsse achtete und dabei prompt über den Saum seines Mantels stolperte. Genervt drehte Gabriel sich um, packte den am Boden liegenden Ordensbruder, pardon Mönch an der Kutte und hiefte ihn wieder auf die Beine.

„Warum müssen wir eigentlich zu diesem Lord dingsbums von äh.. dingsbums? Hat der auf seinem Schloss keine Monsterkiller, die seine zugelaufenen Hausmonster killen können?", fragte Carl unschuldig.

„König von Glasgow! Und nein, es schein sich um etwas Grösseres zu handeln. Jedenfalls hält es der Vatikan dafür... sonst hätten sie mich nicht auf das Viech angesetzt."

„Uns!", meinte Carl trocken.

Van Helsing blickte ihn leicht verwirrt an. „Was uns?"

„Nun ja. Ich vernichte die Monster genau so wie du! Immerhin sind es mein Weihwasser und meine genialen Erfindungen, die uns schlussendlich noch immer zum Sieg verholfen haben. Ausserdem..."

Der Vampirjäger stellte seine Ohren auf stumm, beschloss, dass es besser war einfach nichts zu sagen und suchte sich weiter seinen Weg durch die Schneemassen.

„Du hörst mir nicht zu", bemerkte der Mönch „klug" und stapfte hinter Gabriel her.  
„Ganz richtig", entgegnete Gabriel etwas abwesend, da er sich eher darauf konzentrierte, nicht den Weg zu verlieren, als auf die Bemerkungen von seinem Begleiter zu achten.  
„Du brauchst mich, gib's zu", redete Carl weiter. „Ohne meine Erfindungen wärst du schon längst einem Monster zum Opfer gefallen! Ohne mich und mein Wissen hättest du –"  
„Jetzt halt mal die Klappe, ich versuch mich hier zu konzentrieren!", fuhr Gabriel Carl an. Sein scharfer Ton machte dem Mönch mehr als klar, dass er jetzt still sein sollte.  
Sie stiefelten weiter durch den Schnee und nach ein paar Stunden dämmerte es bereits. Immer noch war keine Spur von dem Schloss zu sehen.  
„Ähm", meldete sich Carl wieder zu Wort. „Van Helsing, ich sage es ja nur ungern..."  
„Dann lass es gleich bleiben", murrte Gabriel, der sich bewusst war, dass sie sich verirrt hatten.  
„Wir müssten doch schon längst da sein, oder nicht?", fragte Carl vorsichtig.  
Gabriel drehte sich zu ihm um. „Hör mal... ich weiß genau, was ich tue. Wir sind bald da, okay?"  
„Okay", gab Carl leise zurück. Gabriel wandte sich wieder um und wollte gehen, doch er war mit jemandem zusammengestoßen...

Ganz plötzlich fand er sich mit einem Messer an der Kehle auf dem Boden wieder. Die Gestalt, die über ihm stand, schien nicht minder überrascht zu sein.

„Seid ihr Van Helsing? Gabriel Van Helsing?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme.

Gabriel warf dem zitternd neben ihm stehende Mönch einen wütenden Warum-tust-du-denn-nichts-Blick zu und antwortete widerwillig: „Wer will das wissen?"

„Ihr seid Van Helsing...", stellte sie fest. „Folgt mir..."

Sie steckte ihr Schwert wieder ein und drehte sich um.

„Sagt mir einen Grund, warum wir das tun sollten!" Van Helsing hatte sich, zu tiefst in seinem Stolz gekränkt, wieder aufgerichtet.

„Weil ihr das Schloss ohne mein Hilfe nicht finden werdet. Es ist mit einem Zauber belegt und schier unauffindbar..."

„Wer sagt das?" Gabriel war inzwischen ziemlich verärgert.

„Liliane Maria McEvan. Tochter von König Ludwig XI von Glasgow."

Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung zog sie sich den grauen Schal aus dem Gesicht und lange, schwarze Locken kamen zum Vorschein.

„Noch Fragen?" Ihre Augen funkten ungeduldig. „Dann fordere ich euch erneut auf mir zu folgen!" Ihre Worte klangen nun ziemlich genervt.

„Uns bleibt wohl keine Wahl...", brummte Gabriel.

Carl hielt Van Helsing am Mantel zurück.  
"Meint Ihr wirklich, wir sollten ihr folgen? Wir kennen sie nicht, sie könnte uns in eine Falle locken", flüsterte der Mönch seinem "Beschützer" zu.  
"Ach Carl", seufzte Van Helsing und streifte Carl's Hand von seinem Mantel ab. "Sei doch nicht immer so ein Feigling. Uns wird schon nichts "  
"Wollt ihr euch denn nun beeilen? Ich warte nicht auf euch, nur dass das klar ist", schrie Liliane Maria McEvan durch den Wald, dass es hallte.  
"Ähm ...", stotterte Van Helsing, dann rief er"Wir kommen" Er wandte sich an den Mönch. "Wenn Ihr der Frau nicht vertraut, vertraut wenigstens mir. Wir werden uns doch wohl mit einer Frau messen können."  
Und Van Helsing stapfte hinter Liliane her.  
"Das sah vorhin aber noch anders aus", murmelte Carl in sich hinein und ging, widerwillig murmelnd, hinter den beiden her.

Liliane ging so zügig, dass selbst Van Helsing Mühe hatte, ihr zu folgen.

Knapp eine zwei Stunden später blieb sie abrupt stehen und Gabriel konnte endlich aufschliessen. Von Carl war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

„Ich will ja wirklich nicht stören, aber Carl ist verschwunden.", meinte Gabriel trocken. Liliane drehte sich um und seufzte genervt auf.

„Ihr seid so etwas von unselbstständig!", murmelte sie wütend. „Der dumme Mönch bringt es noch nicht einmal fertig, einfach hinter mir herzulaufen..."

‚Kein Wunder', dachte Van Helsing genervt,es ist nicht gerade einfach, ihr zu folgen, wenn sie mit dem Tempo eines flüchtenden Pferdes durch den Wald rennt.'

„Wir müssen ihn suchen...", meinte Gabriel.

„Ja.. das müssen wir wohl oder übel!", gab sie giftig zurück.

‚Blödes Weib! Wegen dir haben wir ihn überhaupt erst verloren...'

Gabriel schwieg. Er beschloss, dass es besser war, nichts zu sagen... Es hätte sie höchstens noch mehr erzürnen können. So drehten sie sich um und ging den ganzen, langen Weg noch einmal zurück...

"Es ist doch nicht zu fassen", grummelte Liliane, die vor Van Helsing herging und den Wald durchsuchte. "Wo kann dieser verfluchte Mönch nur sein"  
"Hey", meldete sich Gabriel endlich zu Wort, nachdem er Liliane hatte fluchen lassen - aber er lies sie nicht seinen Begleiter beleidigen. "Er mag nichtsnutzig sein und Ärger bringen, dennoch hat Carl auch Talente"  
'Hab ich das grade gesagt?', fragte sich Gabriel und hielt einen Moment inne.  
"Oh ja, er ist hervorragend darin, zu verschwinden und er ist eine lahme Ente", fuhr Liliane fort, ihn zu beschimpfen.  
"Könnten Sie freundlicherweise den Mund halten", giftete Van Helsing.  
"Wieso? Stimmt es nicht, was ich sage"  
"N-n-ja ... aber in einem hatte er vollkommen Recht", sagte Gabriel"Wir hätten Ihnen nie folgen sollen."

Lilianes Augen funkten spöttisch als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. „Habt ihr etwa Angst vor mir?"

„Niemals!", wütete er.

„Der grosse Van Helsing hat Angst vor einer Frau... ich glaub es nicht..."

„Ich habe überhaupt keine Angst vor ihnen, Gott verdammt! Und jetzt lassen sie uns endlich Carl suchen, sonst können sie meine Hilfe vergessen!"

Gabriel hielt kurz inne und fuhr dann fort.

„Ach ja... wenn ihr schon so genial seid, warum vernichtet ihr dieses ‚Etwas' nicht alleine?", stichelte er. „Für was braucht ihr überhaupt meine Hilfe?"

Er schien einen wunden Punkt getroffen zu haben.

„Ich... mein Vater...", stotterte sie, „das.. das geht sie nichts an!"

Wütend dreht Liliane sich um und stürmte erneut davon. Grinsend eilte Van Helsing ihr nach.

Er konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen, die junge Frau ein wenig in Rage zu bringen...

Ein paar Meilen weiter entfernt irrte ein ängstlicher Ordensbruder alleine durch den Wald... Zitternd hielt Carl seinen Sack in der Hand. Liliane und Van Helsing waren so schnell gelaufen, dass er keine Chance gehabt hatte, ihnen zu folgen. Der Wald war ihm überhaupt nicht geheuer und bei jedem Geräusch im Dickicht zuckte Carl erschrocken zusammen.

"V-V-Van Helsing", stotterte Carl durch die Kälte. Es war bereits Abend geworden und Carl fror, langsam aber sicher, immer mehr.  
Doch seine kläglichen Rufe wurden nicht gehört.  
"Ich hätte daheim bleiben sollen ... Mami."

"Wissen Sie nun endlich, wo wir lang müssen", fragte Gabriel Liliane.  
"Hören Sie", sagte Liliane und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wo ihr kleiner Freund sein könnte und bevor Sie mich hierfür verantwortlich machen, möchte ich Sie darauf hinweisen, dass SIE es waren, der auf ihn hätte Acht geben müssen"  
Völlig erstaunt von diesem erneuten Sinneswandel, starrte Gabriel die Frau nur sprachlos an.  
"Ähm ... okay ... aber wieso gehen dann Sie voran, wenn Sie doch keine Ahnung haben, wo er ist"  
"Also ich ... das ... ach verdammt! Dann gehen Sie doch vor", schlug Liliane vor und trat zur Seite. "Bitte, gehen Sie"

Mit einem überlegenen Lächeln ging er an ihr vorbei.

„Glaubt mir, wenn ich voran gehe, werden wir Carl ganz schnell finden!"

„Träum weiter, aufgeblasener Tr-"

Weiter kam sie mit ihrer Beschimpfung nicht, da in diesem Moment ein grosses, knurrendes Etwas aus dem Gebüsch geschossen kam. Dieses _Etwas _stellte sich als Werwolf heraus und erschrocken schrie Liliane auf. Geistesgegenwärtig warf Gabriel sie ins nächstbeste Gebüsch und wollte seine Waffe ziehen. Doch verdammt, wo war die Pistole mit den Silberkugeln geblieben? Plötzlich erinnerte er sich daran, dass Carl alle seine Waffen trug und dass sie dem Monster schonungslos ausgesetzt waren. Verzweifelt rollte er sich weg, um den Tatzenhieben des Werwolfes zu entkommen. Sie waren verloren... das war das Ende...

Der Werwolf stand über Van Helsing und hatte bereits die Pranke zum hieb ausgehoben, als er ganz plötzlich tot zusammen sackte.

Mit Mühe schob Gabriel den Kadaver, welcher sich langsam wieder in einen Menschen zurückverwandelte, von sich und blickte auf. Über ihm stand...

„Carl!", rief er überrascht.

Zitternd stand der Ordensbruder da, die Pistole mit den Silberkugeln gezückt.

"Endlich ... habe ich euch gefunden", brachte Carl mühsam hervor, ehe seine Knie nachgaben und er auf dem Boden sitzen blieb.  
"Du ... hast uns das Leben gerettet Carl", murmelte Van Helsing ungläubig.  
"Sagen Sie mal ", schrie eine Stimme aus dem Gebüsch. Liliane kämpfte sich zu Van Helsing und Carl durch. "Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein", fuhr sie Gabriel an.  
"Hören Sie mal, ich hab Sie gerettet"  
"Pah, gerettet! Ich hätte das alleine auch wunderbar hinbekommen, vielen Dank auch", sagte Liliane aufgebracht. "Jetzt ... kommen Sie schon, wir haben schon genug Zeit verloren, wegen ihm hier."

Sie blickte abfällig auf Carl hinunter, dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz herum und ging davon.

„Hey halt mal!", rief Carl ihr nach.

„Immerhin habe ich euch das Leben gerettet!"

Man sah ihm deutlich an, wie stolz er auf seine Wundertat war.

„Ohne mich wären sie jetzt tot!"

„Ohne dich, du blöder Mönch, würde ich jetzt zuhause vor dem Kamin sitzen und Tee trinken!"

„Ordensbruder", meinte Carl pikiert.

„Hä?", verwirrt blickte Liliane zurück.

„Nun... eigentlich bin ich kein Mönch.. ich bin ein Ordensbruder!"

„Ich sehe da keinen Unterschied..."

„Es gibt sehrwohl einen Unterschied! Ein Ordensbruder ist nur ein Angehöriger eines Ordens, ein Mönch jeodch-„

„Verdammt noch mal, halten sie die Klappe!", schrie Liliane ihn an.

„Vielleicht sollten sie einfach ein wenig netter zu uns sein?", meinte Gabriel trocken.

„Es könnte nämlich sein, dass wir sonst wieder umkehren. Ich habe echt Besseres zu tun, als hier in einem dunkeln Wald irgendwelche Monster zu jagen. Und das noch mit einer unmöglichen, arroganten Zimtzicke!"

Für eine kurze Weile schien Liliane wie erstarrt. Dann murmelte sie:

„Ihr seid mir jetzt echt zu blöd!", drehte sich um und lief davon.

Gabriel sah Carl an.  
"Na endlich sind wir sie los", sagte er, warf Liliane noch einen letzten Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder an Carl. "Gehen wir", sagte er und half Carl mit einer Hand wieder auf die Beine.  
"Ähm ...", sagte Carl etwas unsicher und sah Liliane hinter einem Baum verschwinden. "Was wird jetzt aus ihr"  
"Das kann uns doch egal sein ... wenn sie unsere Hilfe braucht, sollte sie sich besser benehmen", sagte Gabriel kalt. "Komm schon."  
Gabriel ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung wie Liliane davon. Carl zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte ihm.

„Ähm...", Carl zupfte an Gabriels Mantel, „Und wenn ihr jetzt was passiert... Dann sind wir schuld daran!"

„Hast du nicht zu gehört? Sie kann auf sich selber aufpassen...!", gab Van Helsing grob zurück.

„Du hast ihr das doch nicht wirklich geglaubt?", fragte der Ordensbruder erstaunt. „Ist dir nicht klar, dass sie einfach viel zu stolz ist, um zu zugeben, dass sie auf uns angewiesen ist..."

„Sag mal, bist du irgendwie unter die Psychologen gegangen, oder wie?", fragte Gabriel genervt.

„Nein!", rechtfertigte sich Carl energisch. „Das ist einzig und alleine gesunder Menschenverstand! Glaub mir, es ist nicht klug, sie alleine gehen zu lassen..."

Immer noch sichtlich genervt seufzte Van Helsing auf. „Ok... wir kehren um. Aber ich warne dich... es war deine Idee!"

Und so kehrten der Vampirjäger und sein Gehilfe um und folgte, zum x-ten Male an diesem Tag, der seltsamen Frau...

"Das kann doch nicht wahr sein", schrie Gabriel auf. Er und Carl befanden sich tief im winterlichen Wald, ohne zu wissen, wo und in welche Richtung sie sollten. "Daran ist nur dieses Weib Schuld"  
Sein Blick streifte Carl, der nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen stieg. "Sieh mich nicht so an", bat er Gabriel, der sich Carl nun näherte.  
"Carl ... mein Lieber, wegen dir haben wir uns verlaufen und werden voraussichtlich nicht in den nächsten Tagen hier raus sein", sagte er mit noch ruhiger Stimme. "Wenn ich aber diese Frau nicht bald finde und wir wegen ihr hier noch lange durch die Gegend irren, dann schreie ich."  
"Du ... hast doch schon geschrieen", sagte Carl kleinlaut und trat vorsichtshalber einen Schritt von Gabriel weg.

Einen Augenblick lang blickte Gabriel den Mönch mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. Dann drehte er sich um und ging wortlos weiter.

Es grenzte an ein Wunder, aber es verging nur kurze Zeit, bis die beiden schliesslich wieder zu Liliane aufstiessen.

„Ach ihr seid ja immer noch da?", meinte diese spöttisch.

„Aber bitte, Miss McEvan.. wir können sie doch nicht im Stich lassen!", meinte Gabriel mit hämischem Unterton.

„Wie habt ihr mich so schnell gefunden?"

„Nun, ich denke das war nicht all zu schwer. Ihr verursacht einen Krach wie... wie..."

Van Helsing hielt kurz innen, fuhr dann aber weiter: „Naja, auf jeden Fall seid ihr so laut, dass man euch auf eine ziemlich weite Distanz hören kann..."

Wütend funkten Lilianes Augen ihn an.

„Folgt mir...", knurrte sie mürrisch.

Nach knapp einer halben Stunde lichtete sich der Wald plötzlich und die drei kamen auf eine grosse Lichtung.

„Was..", begann Carl, doch Liliane gab ihm mit einem bösen Blick zu verstehen ,dass er sich ruhig verhalten solle.

Ein wenig verdutzt schauten ihr Gabriel und Carl zu, wie sie in einen kleinen Steinkreis trat.

„Was macht die da?", flüsterte Carl neugierig.

„Bin ich Gott?", gab Gabriel bissig zurück.

In diesem Moment begann plötzlich die Erde zu beben und wie aus dem Nichts erschien ein grosses, düsteres Schloss.

„Wie haben sie das gemacht?", fragte Gabriel erstaunt.

„Mein Geheimnis...", lächelte Liliane und triumphierend ging sie den beiden voran ins Schloss...

**Ende Kapitel 1**


End file.
